


The Only Sincere Solace: Playlist Guide

by erinyen



Series: The Only Sincere Solace [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinyen/pseuds/erinyen





	The Only Sincere Solace: Playlist Guide

Playlist Guide for The Only Sincere Solace

10'000 Emerald Pools : BØRNS  
4Her : Public  
808 Heartbeat : Huntar  
American Money : BØRNS  
Be Your Love : Bishop Briggs  
Bishops Knife Trick : Fall Out Boy  
Blow Your Mind (Mwah) : Dua Lipa  
Bom Bidi Bom : Nick Jonas ft. Nicki Minaj  
Buzzcut Season : Lorde  
Church : Fall Out Boy  
Coming Home : Leon Bridges  
Dangerous : Two Steps from Hell  
Dark Doo Woop : MS MR  
Don't You Know : Jaymes Young  
Dopamine : Børns  
Electric Love : BØRNS  
Esperar Pra Ver : Poolside  
Hallelujah California : Luna Shadows  
Hold Me Down : Halsey  
I Don't Want U Back : BØRNS  
I Put A Spell On You : Annie Lennox  
I'm a Wanted Man : Royal Deluxe  
I'm Born to Run : American Authors  
Line of Fire : Junip  
Lying : Foreign Air  
Man : Børns  
Midnight City : M83  
Monsters : Ruelle  
Nothing's Real : Shura  
Ocean Eyes : Billie Eilish  
Old School - The Reprise : Urban Cone  
One Woman Man : John Legend  
Owner Of A Lonely Heart : Yes  
Paper Love : Allie X  
Pictures : Scotch  
Recovery : Broods  
Slow Dance With The Devil : Parson James  
That's So Us : Allie X  
This Time Around : Tove Lo  
Under The Earth : Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
Undiscovered : Laura Welsh  
Vibes : Tove Lo  
We Are : Doe  
Weak : AJR  
Where You Belong : The Weeknd 

 

10'000 Emerald Pools : BØRNS

"I'll dive in deeper, deeper for you  
Down to the bottom, ten thousandemerald pools  
Down to the bottom, ten thousandemerald pools  
Under water time is standing still  
You're the treasure dive down deeper still  
All I need is you  
You're all I need to breathe  
All I need is you"

 

4Her : Public

"Maybe that's her, that's the girl  
I've been tryna find  
Maybe that's her, that's the girl  
I'm just terrified  
Maybe that's her, how will I know  
If I never try?  
Maybe that's her, that's the girl  
That's the girl  
I've been waiting for"

808 Heartbeat : Huntar

"You fall deep, made time fly  
You sound sweet like a lullaby  
So I take control  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
I hear you sing it like its our song  
Now we're taking hold"

 

American Money : BØRNS

"So take me to the paradise  
It's in your eyes  
Green like american money  
You taste just right  
Sweet like Tennessee honey

And we can run away  
Swimming in the sunlight everyday"

 

Be Your Love : Bishop Briggs

 

"I'mma be your love  
When the fire burn, when the blessed turn  
I'mma be your love, I'mma be your love  
When the crazy world turn to hell on earth  
I'mma be your love, I'mma be your love  
When the fire burn, when the blessed turn  
I'mma be your love, I'mma be your love  
When the crazy world turn to hell on earth  
I'mma be your love, I'mma be your love"

 

Bishops Knife Trick : Fall Out Boy

"I got a feeling inside that I can't domesticate  
It doesn't wanna live in a cage  
A feeling that I can't housebreak  
And I'm yours  
'Til the earth starts to crumble and the heavens roll away  
I'm struggling to exist with you and without you, yeah"

 

Blow Your Mind (Mwah) : Dua Lipa

"And tonight I'm alive, ain't a dollar sign  
Guaranteed, I can blow your mind, mwah  
And tonight I'm alive, ain't a dollar sign  
Guaranteed, I can blow your mind, mwah

Yeah, I'm so bad  
Best that you've had  
I guess you're digging the show  
Open the door  
You want some more"

 

Bom Bidi Bom : Nick Jonas ft. Nicki Minaj

"'Cause I'm an addict, I'm your patient  
Your lips are the medication  
Come here baby, yeah, you know just what I want  
You got that

Bom bidi bom bom bom bom bom  
Bom bidi bom bom  
You give me bad bad love  
But I love it baby  
Love me all night long"

 

Buzzcut Season : Lorde

"And I'll never go home again (place the call, feel it start)  
Favorite friend (and nothing's wrong when nothing's true)  
I live in a hologram with you  
Where all the things that we do for fun (and I'll breathe, and it goes)  
Play along (make-believe it's hyper real)  
But I live in a hologram with you"

 

Church : Fall Out Boy

"If you were church, I'd get on my knees  
Confess my love, I'd know where to be  
My sanctuary, you're holy to me  
If you were church, I'd get on my knees  
I'd get on my knees, I'd get on my knees"

Coming Home : Leon Bridges

"Baby, baby, baby  
I'm coming home  
To your tender loving  
You're my one and only woman  
The world leaves a bitter taste in my mouth, girl  
You're the only one that I want"

 

Dangerous : Two Steps from Hell 

"You're an angel looking into my eyes  
I can see you, travel back into time  
Still they say you hide a devil inside  
You are dangerous  
So am I"

 

Dark Doo Woop : MS MR

"If we're gonna die, bury us alive  
If you're searching for us you'll find us side by side  
That's my, that's my man

This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn  
As long as we're going down,  
Baby you should stick around"

Don't You Know : Jaymes Young

"I've been walking in the moonlight looking for you  
I got nobody but my shadow to give me through  
So put your lips on my scars and teach me to love  
Give my slow heart the rhythm of a blood drum

I don't want you to go  
I need more of you in my life  
Nobody should be alone  
Please let me take you home tonight

Oh, don't you know that I  
Don't you know I want you so bad  
And every night I call for you"

Dopamine : Børns

"Wanna feel that stream of dopamine  
You sip what the devil's drinking  
Hot as hell and I'm thinkin'  
Baby, baby, baby can you take away my pain?"

 

Electric Love : BØRNS

"Candy  
She's sweet like candy in my veins  
Baby, I'm dying for another taste

And every night my mind is running around her  
Then it's getting louder and louder  
Baby you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it

All I need is to be struck  
By your electric love"

Esperar Pra Ver : Poolside

> Lied ist auf Portugiesisch lol, aber es ist chillig ;) <

Hallelujah California : Luna Shadows

"Boulevard of broken dreams  
It's fucked up as seen on TV

Meet me on the east side  
We can taste the sweet life  
Silver screens  
Take it to the west side  
Breaking in the best high  
Vitamin D till we bleed"

Hold Me Down : Halsey

"Hold me down, hold me down  
Throw me in the deep end, watch me drown  
Knock me out, knock me out  
Saying that I want more, this is what I live for  
Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine"

I Don't Want U Back : BØRNS

"The bigger the lies the harder they fall  
The hotter the fire, the faster the love is gonna burn up  
The hotter the fire, the smoke and the mirrors  
Its clear i'm better off without ya"

I Put A Spell On You : Annie Lennox

"You know I love you  
I love you  
I love you  
I love you anyhow  
And I don't care if you don't want me  
I'm yours right now

I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine"

I'm a Wanted Man : Royal Deluxe

"The law ain't never been a friend of mine  
I would kill again to keep from doing time  
You should never ever trust my kind

I'm a wanted man  
I got blood on my hands  
Do you understand?  
I'm a wanted man"

I'm Born to Run : American Authors

"Don't hold back  
Oh, I won't hold back

I'm gonna live my life like I'm gonna die young  
Like it's never enough, like I'm born to run  
I'm gonna spend my time like tomorrow won't come  
Do whatever I want like I'm born to run"

 

Line of Fire : Junip

"What would you say  
If you had to leave today?  
Leave everything behind  
Even though for once, you're shining"

 

Lying : Foreign Air 

"I just wanna be mean to someone else  
I just wanna be mean and I can't help it  
I just wanna be mean to someone else  
I just wanna be mean, I know you felt it"

Man : Børns

"Hello from the mountain  
From a gods eye view  
But to sleep in the lowlands  
Where I dream best with you"

 

Midnight City : M83

"Waiting for a roar  
Looking at the mutating skyline  
The city is my church  
It wraps me in the sparkling twilight

Waiting in a car  
Waiting for the right time"

 

Monsters : Ruelle

"Monsters stuck in your head  
We are, we are, we are  
Monsters under your bed  
We are, we are  
We are monsters oh, oh  
We are, we are, we are monsters oh

Ah ah oh ah ah - one misstep, you're mine  
And you better stay clever if you wanna survive  
Once you cross the line  
You'll be wishing you would listen when you meet your demise"

 

Nothing's Real : Shura

"I see my heart beat inside a television screen  
My body's not connecting, no  
They're telling me that I'm fine  
They're telling me there's nothing wrong  
Game over  
Nothing's real"

 

Ocean Eyes : Billie Eilish

"I've been walking through  
A world gone blind  
Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind  
Careful creature made friends with time  
He left her lonely with a diamond mind  
And those ocean eyes

No fair  
You really know how to make me cry  
When you gimme those ocean eyes  
I'm scared  
I've never fallen from quite this high  
Falling into your ocean eyes  
Those ocean eyes"

Old School - The Reprise : Urban Cone

"I'll give you the world if you want  
we can take top down by the coast line kissing every red light  
let love you old school I know you will dig it  
let me take you down town date night  
I'll make it all about you"

 

One Woman Man : John Legend

"Damn, I used to be so cold  
We never ever get too close  
Didn't ever wanna lose control  
But from the moment that I tasted  
I knew that I would have to chase it  
You say hold up, I won't you to be

A one woman man, oh  
Want you all to my side  
Don't want nobody else"

 

Owner Of A Lonely Heart : Yes 

"Owner of a lonely heart  
Much better than a  
Owner of a broken heart  
Owner of a lonely heart"

Paper Love : Allie X

"Sad song, warm occasion  
Last week, swear no matter what  
I'll be stretching out the time

Oh, I know that boy's gonna rip me up  
'Cause he ain't that nice, he won't do right  
He'll leave a nasty cut  
Oh, I cry until I just dissolve  
Come on watch my heart turn to pulp  
Like Paper Love"

Pictures : Scotch 

"Memories are far from here  
Time has gone over my time  
But I am with my dreams  
Time has gone over me "

Recovery : Broods

"I will be your home, keep you warm when it's cold  
I will try to be what you need when you're low  
I can only promise the girl that I am  
I'll do anything that I can"

 

Slow Dance With The Devil : Parson James

"Had a prayer I was saving, gave it up for the dark  
In the heat of the night my guard comes down  
You got away with desire, you got away with the flame  
And all your demons take me higher but my soul is underground

And I slow dance, slow dance, slow dance with the devil  
Slow dance, slow dance with the devil"

 

That's So Us : Allie X

"Can't do crowds, not our scene  
We get anxiety  
That's so you, that's so me  
That's so us  
Wearing black at the beach  
Looking pale, feeling chic  
That's so you, that's so me  
That's so us"

This Time Around : Tove Lo

"We started out as lonely hearts  
We started with a promise built on highs  
You said I was the missing part  
Looked into my eyes said  
"You're my fix for life"

But now, what I'm doing  
I don't know, what I'm doing"

 

Under The Earth : Yeah Yeah Yeahs

"Down, down under earth goes another lover  
Down, down under the earth goes another lover  
Milk you for what you're worth and call it murder  
Down, down under the earth goes another lover"

Undiscovered : Laura Welsh

"It's evident that you never were fully person  
In a composition  
Holding in what you really want  
Left no evidence that you were listening

You're undiscovered  
I wanna see the rest of you"

 

Vibes : Tove Lo 

"Dreamer, trippin' on your highs  
Feelin' all the vibes, ooh  
Whisper pretty little things  
Heart sings, I feel 'em, ooh  
Dreamer, tripping on your highs  
Feelin' all the vibes"

 

We Are : Doe

"Tell me are you listening,  
we're dancing and our minds are free.

So come on home and sing with me,  
we'll live like kings and queens.  
Life is short so heres the thing,  
We are  
we are younger livin in the golden sun  
We are  
we are young come tell me thats its just begun  
Cause we are  
We are  
We are young  
We like coming second best,  
Neverland is where its at"

 

Weak : AJR

"But I give in so easily  
And no thank you is how it should've gone

I should stay strong  
But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?  
Boy, oh boy I love it when I fall for that"

 

Where You Belong : The Weeknd

"I feel the blood rushin' throughout ya body  
You see the scars painted over my skin  
I'm always numb to the topic of loving  
I fell in love with the subject of sin, oh"


End file.
